zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Snuggly Bunny
The hottest seasons are over, for it´s time for August Soon I´ll leave my little summer job and go back to the department Such a nice job I had as one of the waitresses at the Spiked Punch Especially since my foxy boyfriend visited this little bar on a beach You came here so often, seeing me dance as a hula girl Ordering drinks and ice cream, your favorite of them being the blueberry swirl Today´s one of my last days here, I´m just done with my shift Before going home, Nick wants to stroll with me on the beach now at night During my short period at the bar, you were always my favorite customer Sweet, polite, supportive towards my job and also a great tipper As we walk, I´m still in my hula attire and my head full of happy thoughts By the side are you, in your swimming trunks and shades Ever since we started dating, summertime has filled me with indescribable emotion Nothing better than rest and relaxation with you, free in the sun We get a nice view to the ocean here at full moon This beach is even more romantic than the local lagoon The ocean is deep, like the love between the two of us As we sit on a rock on the shorelines, you look me into my purple eyes After a day full of work, this is quite the nice place to relax Especially resting against the warm and furry chest of a certain handsome fox I´m still the same tough cop who can take down mammals twice my size But to those I love the most, I´ll always be so gentle and affectionate As we sit on the edge of the rock, I dip my feet softly on the water It´s still warm even during the last days of the summer I place my flower necklace on your neck and tell you how sweet you are You also mention how the summers you spent with me were the best in your life All the visits to the beach and amusement parks with you were totally worth it Whether at work or during free time, I´ll be there for my vulpine soulmate I clasp your clawed paw and look you in the eyes, fluttering my eyelashes As you see my happy bucktooth smile, you softly smoosh my cheeks You lift me up and cradle me in your arms Letting my ears rest peacefully against your shoulders When you hold me, my worries and restlessness slowly fade away My friendship with you means so much to me, foxy boy You´re as wonderful as a romantic partner can get Brave, caring, compassionate, cute and hot to boot My heart beating, I hug and kiss you This is what summer joys do to us, you know it´s true Our lips meet intimately as I feel your paws around my body I also hear you whisper to me “I love you, Judy” I´m more than content with this as summer comes to an end Even at work, a nice autumn is just ahead We finish our stay on a beach with an amorous embrace You and I always do that when there´s something to celebrate My heart is all yours, Nick, every year or day I´ll always be your snuggly bunny. Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Summer stories Category:Stories where Nick and Judy are dating Category:Stories where Judy is something other than a cop